


Broken Promises & Mended Hearts

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song "I Don't Wanna Live Forever" by Zayn Malik and Taylor SwiftDisclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

They’d needed a break. Spencer knew it, she knew it. At the time, he hadn’t been able to give as much to the relationship as he wanted and she had been tired of waiting for him to give something he couldn’t, so they took a break. But that didn’t make it any easier for him now. Sitting here afraid to leave his apartment. What if she called when he left? He couldn’t afford to miss it. 

In the few months since they’d broken up, he’d realized that she was the love of his life, and whatever changes he had to make to his schedule in order for them to be together he would make.

There was only one problem. 

When they’d broken up, she’d made him promise that if they were going to get back together, it would be on her terms. She would be the one to call. She had no idea that he was willing to do whatever it took to not lose her again, and he couldn’t tell her because he’d promised to avoid all contact - give her time to breathe and figure out what she wanted in life. 

He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to last like this - up all night, or tossing and turning, wondering whether of not she would ever come back to him. Maybe he should break his promise - be the one to call her first, but then he thought better of it. He’d promised to be there for her, always, but he hadn’t been. He couldn’t break this promise too.

But he was losing it. Whenever he wasn’t at home, the faces of those he met, whether in passing or everyday, turned into hers. Her smile was in those he loved. Her eyes were in those that gave him a passing glance on the street, their shy gazes reminding him of when they’d first met. When a co-worker would inadvertently graze his hand in the context of a normal working day, he would think of her touch and how light he felt when she was near, the kind of better man he was when she was around.

All he wanted to do was go up to the roof and scream out her name until she came back home, but he would keep this promise to her if it was the last thing he ever did. He owed her that much. 

—–

When she broke up with him, she meant what she said. She needed time to think about their relationship and whether or not she could continue with it, but for weeks now she had been wondering if that was a mistake. She didn’t want him to quit his job; it was who he was, but she hadn’t been able to deal with his schedule. It took time away for the her to realize that as tough as his schedule was, she couldn’t stay away. She was completely and totally in love with him, and whatever obstacles they came across, she knew she wanted to tackle them together. Maybe he had moved on, she wasn’t sure. They literally hadn’t spoken since the day she’d asked for a break. But she had to try. She’d insisted on being the one to make the first move, so she called a cab, and within 15 minutes, she was on her way to an uncertain future.

—–

As he stared at the window of his apartment and into the night sky, wondering whether or not he would ever see the love of his life again, he heard a knock at the door. When he looked through the peep hole, he saw her face. But was it her? Or was he seeing her face in another again?

“Y/N?” he questioned, hoping that his mind wasn’t actually playing tricks on him. “Is that you?”

She laughed before she spoke and he knew it was her. “Who else would it be? You can see me, can’t you?”

Spencer opened the door to her tentative smile. “I can. But I’ve been seeing your face in everyone lately. It’s been too long.”

“It has,” she said softly. “I know we’ve been apart for a while, but I came here because I have something I need to tell you…”

She was about to continue when he cut her off, not meaning to. “I need you to know that no matter it takes to be with you, I’ll do it. I believe that there’s more than one person out there for everyone, more than one puzzle piece, but I don’t wanna fit with anyone else. I want you. I love you. And whatever you need me to do to make this work, I’ll do.”

When he finished, she closed the space between them and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “You done?” she laughed faintly. “I’ve been doing some thinking too. I don’t wanna fit with anyone else either. You love your job and I would never wanna take that away from you, so I came here to say that I want us to be together. Forever. But I need a couple promises from you in order for this to work.”

“Anything,” he replied. For the first time in months, he felt hope. He’d almost given up. He was so close to abandoning all hope of mending this relationship and attempting to move on with his life, but his hope had been restored. “Whatever they are, I’ll do them.”

“I know you’re going to be away a lot for work and I can deal with that, because I want you. My stipulations are these. One, whenever you’re away, no matter how tired you are, or whether I pick up the phone or not, you call to say goodnight. And two, whenever you get home, you tell me about your case.”

Spencer hesitated. He didn’t want her to have that kind of shit in her head. “I’m serious, Spence,” she said. “The kind of crap you see every day is horrific and you shouldn’t have to go to sleep without talking to someone. I want to be that someone. No matter what. You do those two things and I promise I will work to make this work.”

He still didn’t like the idea of disclosing his cases to her, but she knew what he did and she wanted them to be there for each other, in every way. “Okay,” he replied. “I’ll call every night even if it’s only to say goodnight and I promise to tell you about my cases, but if I can make one counter, I’m going to leave out the gory details.”

“That’s okay,” she said, planting another soft kiss on his neck this time. “I can deal with that.” She wrapped her arms around his waist as she spoke into his chest. “When I was coming over here, I was afraid you had moved on.”

“I told you,” he said. “I don’t wanna fit with anyone else.”


End file.
